


Heart

by integral_love



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20 Nothing Personal, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart is a foolish thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookie-moi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cookie-moi).



> I'm not even sure this little thing deserves the name fanfic but it's a present for Moi who made me ship Philinda.

  
The heart is a foolish thing, she thinks, blind and unable to protect itself time and time again.   
  
  
Her heart may be more so than others which is why she guarded it carefully. But Phil broke throught her defenses every time and she hates that she does not mind nearly as much as she probably should. Still she grits her teeth and returns to his side with the information he wants and he lets her in and believes her. It is easier than she had thought it would be. A spark of viscious joy runs through her in anticipation when he opens the video but is soon replaced by a horrible feeling of dread and pain when the confused 'huh' leaves his mouth.   
  
  
The heart is indeed a foolish thing.


End file.
